


Ruined Plans

by h_nb



Series: Brick [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All the fun things, Anger, Broken Bones, Caretaking, Choking, Crying, Forced to hurt, Guilt, Hitting, Knives, Losing Control, Mild Gore, Other, Possession, Screaming, Sorry Aela, Stabbing, Threats, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020, broken fingers, i guess, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_nb/pseuds/h_nb
Summary: Whumptober Day Fifteen: Possession
Relationships: Brick (OC)/Aela Bazyli (OC)
Series: Brick [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Ruined Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Aela Bazyli is @highqualitynot's character and was written with her permission and help.

The night was dark and clear, and everything was going to go according to plan. As they reappeared in the top floor of an office building that had been mostly abandoned at this hour, the cameras around them faded and replaced with stock footage Brick had pulled a while ago, showcasing nothing more than a quiet night. They strolled through the hallway to the main door, just in case anyone was waiting around. They had stolen a key card to the office door, so it wasn't any issue to press it against the scanner, unlocking it with a quiet click. Brick's hand shifted into their pocket, closing around the handle of a sheathed knife. Aela was meant to meet them at the shipping container in a few minutes, so Brick grinned broadly as they pulled open the door, excited to get this night going.

Usually when they did this, their target was working at their desk, or packing up their things. Silas McIntyre, bastard of the hour, was doing neither. He was standing in the center of the room, unnervingly enough, hands clasped behind his back, eyes immediately falling on Brick as they entered. The cheery smile on Brick's face dipped slightly in confusion, but they just laughed to cover up their mild uncertainty. "You look like you're fuckin' waiting for me or something."

There was a slight, knowing smile on Silas's face as he responded. "I was."

Brick's nose wrinkled slightly at his tone. They hated this asshole, his self-righteous way of talking, all the overworking he put his employees through and the shit he held over them to keep them working. It was fucking bullshit, and he needed to be taken out so someone better could take his place. "Good," they said casually, pulling out their knife just in case. "This'll be easy, then." They walk closer, keeping an eye on the man in front of them as they reach to grab his arm and teleport the both of them out of there. "So what, you know who I am?"

"Yes." That grin stayed on Silas' face as Brick got closer, and the man didn't even try to move as Brick gripped his arm tightly.

Brick clenched their jaw, almost frustrated at this guy's apparent indifference. "Cool. This is gonna suck for you, pal, but you fuckin' deserve it, so-"

In a brief flash of overwhelming static noise, the office disappeared and in its place the interior of an old shipping container greeted them, decently lit by some lights around the space, most of them obviously pointing to a bloodstained chair in the back.

Brick looked for Aela, but the place was empty of anyone else; they must be late. Brick shrugged, and focused on pulling Silas back toward the chair to get him restrained before they started anything. "C'mon, asshole," they said cheerfully, but Silas didn't move.

They turned back to face Silas, rolling their eyes. "There's no getting out of this now, jackass. You're not gonna call anyone, you're not getting away from here, so no point in trying to run _now_. You won't get far."

Silas McIntyre scoffed, and when Brick yanked on their arm again he walked a few paces forward this time. Then his free arm rose up and came to rest on Brick's forehead, fingers digging into their skull.

"What the fuck-" Brick tried to jerk away, hands flying up to try and pry Silas off, but his hand only squeezed tighter around their skull, the fingers tangled in their hair keeping them from pulling away entirely. Confused and frustrated, Brick flicked open their knife, swinging it to slash against Silas's arm.

Their movement stopped midair, knife poised to strike but not going any further. Brick's eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on trying to move their arm now. It shook, dipping downward, but the blade never connected with Silas's skin.

Brick's eyes darted back to Silas's face and the wide, triumphant grin on his face. They opened their mouth to speak, but a sudden spike of pain drove through their head, and they couldn't stop the yell of pain that burst from their mouth as their eyes flinched shut in an attempt to block it out.

When they opened their eyes again, Silas's hand was no longer gripping Brick's head, and instead was free at his side. Brick's eyes darted around the space, locking in on their own arm which was lowering to their side seemingly on its own. "What the fuck is this?" they bit out again, the realization clicking into place as they spoke. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Exactly what I need to do so that you'll stop trying to come after me. I have important things to get done, and you're only slowing it down."

"Fuck you and your fucking work," Brick said, mind reeling as they tried to work out what to do next. In all of the information they had amassed, this ability had been entirely absent from everything they had researched and everyone they talked to. Brick barely kept from stumbling over their words as they continued. "You fucker- fucking stop this, stop- controlling my god damn body, this is fucking _weird_ , you son of a-" Their voice cut off suddenly as their own hand rose suddenly, their knife flicking out an inch away from their throat.

Silas laughed condescendingly, putting his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away from Brick. Brick's body stayed still, no matter how hard they tried to pull their arm away. Obscenities and threats perched on the tip of their tongue, but the blade of the knife just pressing up against their throat kept a single word from spilling out as Silas turned the corner out of the shipping container and walked away.

Brick stood still, unable to move, wondering how far Silas's powers extended, and how long it would be until they had control of their body back. If he was going to kill them, he would have made them do it right then, so he must just be trying to scare them. Not that Brick was deterred, they just had to figure out a different way to approach him. They still had the keycard, they still knew his schedule so as long as they came more prepared next time, they would still abso- _fucking_ -lutely do this.

The door creaked open again, and a bubbly voice echoed through the space. "Brick!"

"Aela?" Brick said automatically, their arm suddenly lowering, hiding the knife behind their back. "Wait- fuck, you're—" Their body moved forward, stopping to meeting Aela near the entrance.

"Hey!" Aela leaned up to kiss Brick on the cheek, smiling widely. They peered around Brick's side, looking to the chair in the back. "Hey, where's the guy? McIntyre? Was he not there or something?"

"No, he was- Aela, he had a power-" Brick's body surged forward on its own, gripping both of Aela's forearms and beginning to pull them forward, heading to the back of the container. "Fuck, wait-- fucking-"

"Brick? Hey, what're you doing, stop- let _go_ , Brick!"

Horror started to grow in the pit of Brick's stomach, and they tried to dig their heels into the ground to no avail as their arms overpowered Aela's struggling easily and they shoved them at the chair. "Aela-" they choked out, hoping that Aela could see the difference between their actions and their words. Brick reached behind them, grabbing a small handful of the longer zip ties they had laid out for the man who had escaped. "Aela, he- had a power we didn't know about I'm- I can't move, he's fucking- controlling me." Aela tried to stand up out of the chair, but a heavy hand Brick didn't move shoved them back into the sturdy chair, grabbing at their wrists to fasten them to each arm of the chair.

Aela's arms flexed against the ties holding them down, but they were too tight to pull their wrists from. "Shit. Why is he having you do this, what the hell does he want?"

"I don't fucking know, he's a fucking asshole, I don't know anything- fuck!" Brick's body turned toward the table, hand closing around a metal bat. The grip was familiar in Brick's hand, but the person they swung it towards was the one person Brick never wanted to hit with this.

Aela's choked grunt as the bat slammed into their stomach felt as painful as if it had happened to Brick, their upper body thrown forward by the force as they groaned and gasped for air with the sudden blossoming pain in their diaphragm.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Aela-" Brick had no clue what to say, there was nothing that would magically break this hold over them, there was nothing that would stop the bat from smashing against Aela's ribs like it was doing at this very moment.

Aela let out a louder groan, unsuccessfully trying to shield their torso from the blow. There were three more solid hits that left Brick's arms aching slightly and Aela's eyes full of tears before Brick's arms carelessly tossed the bat aside, its clatter sending an echo throughout the space that lasted for minutes.

"Aela- fuck, are you-" Brick's mind whirled between trying to fight the control over their body and trying to make sure their partner was going to be okay. Not being in control of their own strength they had no idea what kind of damage they were inflicting on Aela, and that scared them a little more than they wanted to admit.

"Fine, I'm... I'm okay, just... you've got such a good swing." A tentative smile quirked at Aela's lips, concern mingling with the fear in their eyes

"Jesus Christ," they grumbled, shaking their head. "It's not like I fucking _want_ to do this, don't-" Their hand reached into their pocket, pulling out the same knife that had been at their throat minutes ago. Aela's head lifted to see that, and they shrunk backward slightly, chest rising and falling shallowly as they fought to get their breath back.

They couldn't stop it. Their feet moved across the space, knife held firmly in their hand, and they leaned in close to Aela, face in front of theirs. Brick's free hand gently cupped Aela's face, brushing away a tear, and for a second, Brick felt like they were the one doing that, that they were in control again. "Fuck, Aela, I'm so sorry-" Their other arm plunged downward, stabbing the knife deep into Aela's thigh.

Aela screamed, ripping their head away from Brick's falsely gentle hand and tipping back, chest shuddering as they fought through the pain to quell the noise. Tears spilled over their cheeks, dripping onto their shirt and onto the back of the chair, and their scream tapered off into hoarse breathing and pained noises through a clenched jaw.

"Stop, fuck, fuck you, fucking _stop_." Brick had no clue if Silas could even hear them, but voicing their desire to end this was better than staying silent lest Aela think they're willingly compliant in hurting them. With a vicious twist, Brick's hand yanked the knife out of Aela's thigh, sending blood dripping from the blade onto their clothes. Aela let out another strained scream mixed with a sob, arms fruitlessly twisting in their restraints. "Fuck- no, no-" Brick yelled, still entirely unable to stop their arm from lifting the knife up again, this time coming down to drag long cuts through Aela's shoulder. Aela flinched with a choked sob at the deep cut, tear-filled eyes squeezing shut as the knife dragged down Aela's arm again and again. Brick's heart wrenched painfully as those pained groans rose in volume, getting closer to screams with every new wound.

Somehow, Brick could tell they gained a little more control over their body for a fleeting moment. Maybe Silas had lost concentration, or he was getting bored, Brick didn't give a fuck what the reason was, but they stood up suddenly, chucking the knife away with more force than they had the bat. They stood frozen in indecision for a moment, shock dropping their jaw slightly. "Okay, I- I got it, I'm- in control again, I think."

Aela let out another stifled sob, nodding blearily as the blood loss continued to affect them. "Please- get me out."

"Yeah, I will, just gotta-" Brick, realizing they had thrown the knife that would cut through those ties, almost started to head toward where they had thrown it when their limbs were jerked out of their control again, pulling their body back to face Aela. In an instant, Brick's hand shot out again, this time wrapping around Aela's throat, fingers squeezing harshly.

Aela's mouth opened in a frantic attempt to breath, strained noises leaving their lips as Brick's hand crushed their windpipe. Strangled words that might have been their partner's name were gasped out, but Brick couldn't understand any of it. "I'm sorry," Brick whispered hoarsely, and they could feel tears dripping down their own cheeks. "Fuck, fucking stop this, please." Brick couldn't remember the last time they had begged for something to stop, but here they were, pleading to stop their own actions. "Stop, fuck, you're gonna fucking kill them, _please_." Aela's face was darkening in shades the longer Brick's hand stayed on their throat, and Brick didn't know what they would do if Aela died by their hand but not by their choice. 

Aela gasped in desperate breaths as Brick's hand pulled back, head sagging as they tried to stay awake. Their eyelids fluttered, unconsciousness pulling at them as they fought to breathe, and before Brick could say any kind of reassurance, Brick's hand pulled back and smacked them across the cheek, sending their eyes flying wide open, staring up at Brick with real pain in their eyes, and Brick knew they weren't seeing much of a difference between Brick hurting them and the asshole that controlled their movements. "Stop," Aela rasped, voice barely a whisper. "Please, stop, B- make it st-stop."

"I'm sorry." Brick hated empty apologies, words that meant nothing if people didn't change their actions, but they couldn't find anything else to say. "I'm- trying, I- am, this fucker-"

"It'll— hnn— it'll stop eventually, r-right?" Aela said hoarsely. "This isn't— permanent."

"I- don't know." That thought hadn't crossed Brick's mind before this moment, and for a brief second Brick was terrified it would be so. Brick shoved that thought away as quickly as they could. They would find some way out of this, whatever they had to do. "It won't be, I'm- sure." Brick was moving as they said that, and they watched a new spark of fear enter Aela's eyes as they got near. 

"What're you doing?" Aela's thin voice trembled as Brick's grip pulled Aela's hand a little ways up from the ties, separating one finger from the others. A chill shot down Brick's spine as they realized what they were about to do, and in the silence that followed, they realized Silas McIntyre was going to make them say it.

"I'm- he's gonna make me fucking- break your fingers, oh god—"

"Nhh." A whispered sob left Aela's throat, staring with horrified eyes at their own hand. "No, sh-shit, don't-"

Brick's hands moved fast, slamming down and snapping Aela's first finger in an instant. Aela's screams were nothing more but rasping wheezes at this point, and they looked away from the mangled bone, fresh tears streaming down their face. 

All five fingers were broken in succession, and Aela could do nothing but shake and sob, unable to pull away, without the voice left to even scream. Brick couldn't turn their head away, they watched their hands snap every bone and listened to every devastating sob pulled from Aela's throat.

As the final finger snapped, Brick could feel their hands shaking, and when they dropped Aela's hand, Brick stood still for a long moment until they realized there was no more presence in their mind that was moving the limbs without their permission. Brick waited a few moments longer, to be sure they weren't about to be thrown back into it again, but they could feel a difference, like a pressure had dissipated from their head. As soon as they were certain, Brick rushed to pick up that knife again. When they walked back, Aela cringed away from them at the sight of the knife, or maybe just at the sight of them. 

'No, it's- me, Aela, I'm- he's gone, I can tell, it's, just me." Brick cut through the ties quickly, something like guilt turning in their gut as they scanned Aela's injuries that they had caused. Aela said nothing, only turned their head slightly to look at Brick with exhausted eyes. Brick worried their lip rings between their teeth as they picked Aela up, holding them as gently as they could. Aela still tensed in their arms, a quiet whimper pain leaving their lips as they were jostled. "Hold on, I've got you," Brick whispered, thought they were sure those were empty words at this moment. They phased into static, reappearing in the bedroom of their quiet apartment. They set Aela down against the pillows, moving quickly to gather what they needed, returning with the first aid kit, the splints, and a large glass of water.

They had Aela drink some water and some of the stronger painkillers, then got to fixing up the stab wound. They worked quietly and efficiently, but not on any sort of autopilot. They were instead hyper-aware of every action they made, feeling like any moment they fell back into being unaware of their movements would be the moment they'd lose control of them again. Aela didn't say anything, Brick wasn't sure if they were even awake, but it hardly mattered. They had to fix it, as much as they could fix the damage they had caused.

After the stab wound was the bones, splinting each broken finger and pulling a pained cry for Aela every time they did so. Brick exhaled shakily as they finished setting those bones and splinting them, almost unable to look at the fresh wave of tears streaming from Aela's eyes.

They went to grab more bandages for Aela's arm, but Aela coughed a little and opened their eyes a slit, rasping a quiet question. "Can you- get more water?"

Brick's heart dropped as their eyes fell upon the dark marks around Aela's throat, deep bruises directly from their hand. There was a mark on Aela's cheek as well, and Brick knew there would be bruises underneath Aela's shirt from the beating Brick had been forced to deliver with the bat. 

"Yeah, 'course, I'll- be right back." Brick did so, helping Aela drink it before continuing to bandage them up. 

Aela's voice sounded a little clearer when they spoke next. "Th-thanks. For the water."

Guilt once more washed over Brick, and they shook their head. "It's my fucking fault, didn't know what he could do, shouldn't be thanking me for shit," they grumbled, tightening the bandage around Aela's arm. "My fucking fault you ended up like this." 

Aela made a quiet noise, but Brick couldn't distinguish what they were trying to say. They looked toward Aela, but their partner had completely passed out, body relaxed as much as they could with the amount of pain coursing through their body. Brick finished patching them up as quietly as before, and as they packed up the first aid kit they looked toward the other side of the bed, and back at Aela's face, tensed with pain. 

They stayed in the living room the rest of the night, sleepless, scared. 

Brick didn't go back to the shipping container until the sun had risen again, and only once they had checked the surrounding area for that brown haired slimy bastard or anyone who worked for him. They cleaned up the area slowly, the smell of bleach filling the air as they cleaned away Aela's blood and wrapped up their tools to take back to their van. As they tore everything down, a folded piece of paper caught their eye, tucked in the leg of the folding table Brick had been using. Brick unfolded it, frowning automatically at the neatly written script.

_I sincerely hope that you've learned something here, and that neither of us need to encounter the other again, or it will turn out far worse for you._

The letter wasn't signed, but Brick had known who it was the moment they opened the paper. Their fist closed tightly around the note, crumpling it so tight their fingers tore holes in it. There was so much that Brick wanted to do at this moment, so many ways they wanted to make this fucker pay for everything he had done and more, but they couldn't. Not at this moment. They had to wait, and plan, and be ready for next time so there would be no way Silas McIntyre could gain any kind of control over them ever again. 


End file.
